


When the Day Met the Night

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Series: Thilbo! at the Disco [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, When the Day Met the Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is thilbo bagginshield and Gandalf's fireworks magic, and nothing hurts!!!!<br/>A happy video of Thorin and Bilbo falling in love *cough* with a bit of botfa angst *cough* what? I didn't say anything did I? Just love and magic, and dwarven cheer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Day Met the Night




End file.
